


Marking His Territory

by Jonjo



Series: The Guardians of Beacon Hills [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, MOUNTAIN LIONS, Nemeton, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonjo/pseuds/Jonjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles and the sheriff go to check on the nemeton. The sheriff leaves and stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking His Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from full moon ficlet on live journal
> 
> Derek and Stiles have been left the legacy of following their mothers as the Guardians of Beacon Hills.  
> This has become a series of ficlets (The Guardians of Beacon Hills on Ao3) and this one is set the day after ‘Keeping It All Safe’ (FMF_#128), it may help to read the others first.

 

Stiles was woken by seriously bright sunlight, but that did not mean he had any intention of moving. He turned his head away from the light and snuggled back down into the comforter. The world could end for all he cared, he was staying put. He was just congratulating himself on executing the maneuver without alerting Derek to the fact that he was awake, when all the covers disappeared.

“Come on Stiles, I know you’re awake. It’s a beautiful morning for a run and we need to check up on the nemeton.”

Stiles made a disgruntled huff and curled in on himself. He knew it was a futile gesture but he wanted to emphasise to Derek that this was not how he wanted his day to start.

“God I hate cheerful morning people!” he complained, “What time is it anyway?”

“Nearly seven”, Derek replied and was rewarded with another unhappy moan.

“You’re storing up trouble for yourself, you realize that don’t you?” Stiles warned as he tentatively stretched his limbs. “Don’t expect any loving from me today, I’m definitely not in the mood.”

Nearly an hour later Derek had just managed to prise Stiles out of the cabin and they were heading off through the preserve.

As they approached the nemeton, they saw a familiar figure with a rifle slung over his back.

“What’s with the firepower, Dad?”

The sheriff jumped and turned around at the unexpected noise. “Oh god, Stiles! Don’t do that. You’ll give me a heart attack.”

“No, that’d be the burgers and fries.”

Derek cuffed Stiles round the back of his head, “Stop being a smartass…” he reprimanded, then faux-whispered, “... he’s armed!”

The sheriff gave them both a dirty look.

Coming up to where the sheriff stood near the nemeton, Stiles asked, “What’re you doing here anyway, Dad?”

“Oh, my shift was nearly over and I thought I’d come and see what Deaton had actually done before those mountain lions scared him off.” The sheriff replied tapping the gun on his shoulder. “But to be honest, it doesn’t look bad at all, most of the kerosene seems to have evaporated.”

“Good”, Stiles said as he boosted himself up to sit on the stump, “Hey Derek, is there any sign the lions have been back?”

Derek stopped his cursory inspection of the area and looked up at him, “Nothing fresh... that I’ve found so far.”

“Well I think I’ll be off if there’s nothing to do here, my bed’s calling.”

The sheriff started to head towards his car, calling back over his shoulder, “Stiles, don’t do anything stupid... and Derek don’t let him do anything stupid.”

“Yes sir”, Derek answered but Stiles just huffed. Laying back on the nemeton and closing his eyes he mumbled, “His bed’s not the only one calling.”

Derek just rolled his eyes and left him there deciding to widen his search for any trace of the mountain lions.

 ****  


Sometime later Derek was back. He climbed onto the stump behind Stiles, pulling him into a sitting position leaning back against his chest and hugged him.

“It’s odd,” Derek said almost to himself.

“What’s odd?” Stiles wanted to know.

“The mountain lions… I get their scent around the tree, even over the traces of kerosene, but then it disappears.”

Derek went quiet for a moment then added, “I don’t mean it fades out - it just stops.”

“Could someone have brought them here… I mean could they be tame, belong to someone?” Stiles asked twisting around to look at Derek.

“That occurred to me but their scent doesn’t reach the road and there’s no sign of a vehicle being brought through here. It makes no sense.”

“Unless…” Stiles stopped looking a bit embarrassed.

“Unless what?”

Stiles pulled a face but eventually said, “Unless… y’know… magic… magic tree… magic lions... magic err... I don’t know… magic.”

“It’s possible I suppose.” Derek agreed. “Weirder things have happened in this town.”

He sighed feeling relaxed and comfortable sitting on the stump with his arms wrapped around Stiles.

Stiles turned to look at him again and smiled.

“Are you blushing, Stiles?” Derek asked, his eyebrows heading for his hairline.

“Well sort of”, Stiles replied, “It’s just… if the tree can magic lions here, out of nowhere… do you think it might be able to talk to me. I… I don’t mean talk really, I don’t know… communicate… convey ideas. Shit this is stupid.” Stiles clamped his mouth shut, going redder.

Derek studied his face for a few moments then asked warily “What kind of ideas Stiles?”

Stiles said nothing, just turned back around, pulled his knees up and tried to hide his face.  Derek wanted to know what was going on, it was rare for Stiles to get this embarrassed, so he tried to coax him into turning around again. That failed totally, only making Stiles curl more tightly in on himself.

“Drastic measures”, Derek thought, picking Stiles up and turning him around completely before mashing their lips together and kissing him thoroughly.

They broke apart, eventually, and stared at each other for a moment.

Stiles moaned, “Oh god, Der. Do that again, kiss me like that again.”

Derek obliged, he couldn’t not.

Stiles went limp and leaned into Derek’s warmth, humming softly. He stretched his neck looking up at Derek and Derek moaned at the sight, bending forward to gently pepper the exposed skin with tiny, soft kisses.

 

“Uh… stop. Just for a minute…” Stiles groaned, “I… I’ve got to tell you something… Der.”

Derek moved back, just slightly, wanting to be as close to Stiles as possible.

“What… what’s wrong? Stiles?”

“It’s… oh god, Der…” Stiles shoved his hands up, under Derek’s shirt and stroked them down his back, making Derek lean back towards him.

“It wants this… it wants us to do this.”

“It?” Derek asked, gently curling his fingers through Stiles hair and letting his eyelids drop as he savoured Stiles touch.

“The tree… the nemeton… it wants this… wants us to...”

“Ok”, Derek whispered quickly, moving one of his hands to the waistband of Stiles’ shorts.

“Ok?” Stiles needed to check.

“Yeah, ok”, Derek gasped and Stiles hands were suddenly everywhere, sliding all over his body, sensitizing everything. They stayed like that for some time, kissing and stroking and very definitely ramping up their desire for each other.

Derek lifted his fingers to Stiles mouth, outlining the pretty shape of his lips, pushing them inside when Stiles tongue came out to lick them.

He removed them after a while and slid them into Stiles’ shorts, finding his cock and smiling to himself at the state of arousal he found. His wet fingers gripped, gently at first and began to move, working up to a steady rhythm.

Stiles moaned, lifting his hips and pushing his shorts down his thighs, giving Derek more space. He reached forward taking hold of Derek’s track pants and murmured “Up”.

Derek shifted onto his knees and allowed Stiles to strip him. He caught Stiles hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing each knuckle delicately as he stared into Stiles’ amber eyes. Unfurling the fingers, he sucked each one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them.

Stiles cottoned on quickly, removing his hand now thoroughly moistened and reached for Derek’s beautiful cock that was already hard and pointing up to the blue sky above them. He watched, captivated as it slid through his hand, the foreskin stretching out and crinkling back down with each stroke, his thumb teasing the head.

Derek leaned forward, his tongue following the route over Stiles lips that his fingers had already explored. Stiles gasped at the thrill as his tongue joined Derek’s, then pushed past it to capture his mouth. Their hands began to move in sync as their world shrank down to just the sensations they were creating and the thunderous beating of their hearts.

Their moans and gasps became louder, wilder, more desperate as they neared climax. No longer kissing, Derek moved his mouth along Stiles’ jaw, down his neck and steadily towards his collarbone, nipping and kissing and licking. When he finally bit down hard on the bone, Stiles’ hips jerked upwards and he screamed Derek’s name as he came. His head fell onto Derek’s shoulder and he shook as he panted through the aftershocks, slowly regaining awareness of his surroundings.

He looked down to where his hand had stopping moving, “Oh shit… Der, sorry, sorry.” He crawled backwards carefully, then bent forward and took Derek into his mouth, sucking hard and pushing forward until the head hit the back of his throat.

“Hold still,” Derek groaned as he began to fuck into Stiles mouth. It didn’t take long, he’d been so close already and he tugged on Stiles hair as a warning before he pulled free and came all over the tree stump.

They both collapsed, stretching out side by side and revelled in the warm feelings coursing through their bodies, satisfied for now to just be.

As they lay there a deep vibration seemed to move through the tree. “D’you think it likes us?” Stiles asked, Derek smiled at him and pulled him into a tight hug.

“I think it might of claimed us”, Derek suggested, “maybe even tamed us, made sure we know where to come when it calls.”

“Ha”, Stiles grinned and announced in an officious voice, “Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski, now official Guardians of Beacon Hills.”

Derek rolled his eyes.

 ****  


After a while Stiles sat up and rearranged his clothing, nudging Derek into doing the same thing. He caught sight of the wet patch Derek had made, as it soaked slowly into the wood.

“What’s that all about?” Stiles asked pointing at it.

Derek smirked at him, “Just marking my territory”, he laughed before ducking quickly to avoid the swipe from Stiles hand.

“Come on big, bad Alpha-man, let’s head home and get cleaned up properly, I’m sticky in some really odd places.”

 **  
  
** Freshly washed and nice and clean Stiles flung himself onto the sofa next to Derek. **  
**

“Do you think the tree was really talking to us?”

“Possibly… probably… I don’t know Stiles, I didn’t feel compelled but I wanted you so badly. And it felt good to be there, safe and right somehow. What do you think?”

“Yeah, the same pretty much. It didn’t speak to me, I just kinda knew what it wanted and you were looking way hot.”

“You said this morning there was no way I was getting any loving today.”

“Yeah well, maybe I changed my mind…” then he made a spooky sort of noise and said, “... or maybe the tree changed it for me.”

Derek laughed and moved Stiles into his lap. “You’re not allowed to be so embarrassed next time.”

“Next time”, Stiles repeated looking hopeful.

“Yes, _next time_ ” Derek smirked and he pulled Stiles in for yet another kiss.

 

 


End file.
